1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to various techniques for routing in a mesh network.
2. Background
In wireless communication systems, access networks are generally employed to connect any number of access terminals to a wide area network (WAN), such as the Internet or a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). These access networks are typically implemented with multiple wireless access points dispersed throughout a geographic region. Each of these access points provides a wired backhaul connection to the WAN. One common example is a cellular network that provides voice, data, and signaling between mobile access terminals and broadband Internet access. These cellular networks generally provide coverage over multiple cellular regions, with a fixed-site access point located in each cell to serve mobile access terminals.
A mesh network differs from this traditional approach in that any number of access points may join together to provide backhaul services to mobile access terminals. The principle is similar to the way data is routed through the Internet. Basically, the data in the mesh network is routed from one access point to another until it reaches is destination. The throughput of the mesh network will depend on the routes established by the access points to forward data.
When an access terminal uses an access network to connect to the Internet, or some other WWAN, it generally attempts to associate with an access point that will provide it with the highest throughput. In cellular networks, the process of selecting an access point to associate with is typically based on geometry (i.e., the closest access point). With this approach, the primary ambiguity in the throughput is based on the number and geometries of other access terminals being served by the same access point. Adhoc deployment of the mesh network may further contribute to the ambiguity in throughput for the access terminal that associates with an access point based on geometry.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to improve the processes used by an access terminal to associate with an access point in a mesh network.